


You Better Fuck Me

by bakrstreetboys



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Lance is a virgin, M/M, Oneshot, a little bit of smut, arguing leads to the sexy times, i wrote this in 20 mins, i'm sorry it's awful, keith is GAY as fuck, klance, lance is bi, pidge interrupts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 05:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11247357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakrstreetboys/pseuds/bakrstreetboys
Summary: 'Fuck me?? Fuck me??'Lance seemed really angry - his face was turning as red as Keith's lion and Keith was so close to apologising when Lance spoke again.'You better fuck me.'Lance's frown quickly turned to a smirk and he grabbed the front of Keith's shirt, roughly pulling him closer.





	You Better Fuck Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [at_thezenith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/at_thezenith/gifts).



> i wrote this for one of my best friends and it's based on some cool fanart that i found. it's kinda (completely) shit, but here's a little smutty one shot for you.

'You know what, Lance?' Keith couldn't remember the last time he'd been this angry. It was the kind of anger that caused a roaring sound in his ears that blocked out any sort of common sense.   
'Fuck you.' He regretted the words as soon as they'd left his mouth, but he wasn't currently in control of his speech, and he hoped he could convey forgiveness with his eyes. A flush crept up Lance's neck, and Keith was worried he'd really fucked up this time. Uncurling his hands from the fists they'd been in (in the process realising four sharp pains in his palm where his nails had dug in), he took a step back.   
'Fuck me?? Fuck me??'   
Lance seemed really angry - his face was turning as red as Keith's lion and Keith was so close to apologising when Lance spoke again.   
'You better fuck me.'  
Lance's frown quickly turned to a smirk and he grabbed the front of Keith's shirt, roughly pulling him closer.   
'So... let's go?' Lance pointed a thumb over his shoulder, and Keith felt his face blushing like hell.   
'Wha-' Lance's face was doing something to him, and for some reason Keith's eyes trained themselves onto Lance's lips.   
'Uh..' Gripping his other hand in Keith's shirt, Lance leaned even closer, his lips now only centimetres from his friends and holy /fuck/ Keith couldn't breathe. He was standing there, his mouth agape in a way that wasn't particularly attractive but his mind couldn't think about that right now. Lance's hands were burning into his chest and he was so fucking /close/ and their breaths were mingling and their hips were so close, if Keith moved just a step forward he could press their hips flush.   
'You-'   
Lance nodded, stepping even closer, finally pressing their hips together and Keith sucked in a sharp breath. He bought his hands to grip Lance's hips and that was probably going to leave a bruise, and he fucking hoped it did because Lance's eyes were so dilated.   
'We-'   
Lance stepped back and Keith didn't care about the needy whine that escaped his lips as he did so. Keeping his hands fisted in Keith's shirt, Lance began stepping backwards, forcing Keith to follow.   
Lance let go of Keith's shirt, and the latter's hands loosened their grip on the other's hips, and eventually dropping to Keith's sides. Lance then grabbed Keith's hand and began leading him towards the bedroom.   
'Sure?'   
The two hadn't even made it into the hallway when Keith had Lance pressed up against the wall, slotting a knee between the latter's thighs. They were kissing in a way that didn't match the rutting of their hips; soft and slow and gentle. Before long, however, the kiss involved sucking a lower lip into the others mouth, or nipping lips softly. The kiss became less gentle as the minutes went by, and Lance pushed Keith back, leading him into the bedroom, and kicking the door shut behind him with a foot. 

It was 10:37pm, and Pidge had been trying to hack into the firewall of Zarkon's security system for 7.5 hours. It's not like it was something that had to be done today, they had plenty of time, but the wanton gasps and moans, accompanied by the occasional giggle, certainly wasn't helping. They tried to ignore it, but when they heard something which sounded suspiciously like a bed knocking repeatedly into the wall that connected their room to Lance's, it seemed Pidge had no choice but to interrupt. They were just shutting their door (quietly as not to alarm the pair of their incoming interruption). Suddenly, the noises stopped after one obscenely loud groan and a gasp of 'Lance!'. Pidge opened the door just a crack so they wouldn't be scarred by the sight of naked Keith and Lance, probably both covered in each others jizz.   
'Dudes, I'm very happy that the sexual tension has finally been relieved and, Lance, I congratulate you on losing your virginity, but maybe consider heading to Keith's room next time. I need a little quiet when I'm, you know, trying to save the universe.'

**Author's Note:**

> as always, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. :)


End file.
